


Because I Said So

by Sxymami0909



Category: Smallville
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family, Friendship, JLA - Freeform, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Ethan’s first birthday and apparently everyone already has plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Said So

Chloe slammed the house phone down and let out a frustrated sigh. It was one day until Ethan’s first birthday and so far almost all their friends and family had cancelled on her son’s birthday party claiming they had other things to do and a one year old wouldn’t remember if they were there anyway.

She turned around and glanced at the half-full sink and moved over towards it to clean out Ethan’s bottle. Chloe turned on the water, took the bottle brush and started scrubbing each bottle vigorously. She couldn’t believe her own cousin wasn’t coming out to Star City for her nephew’s first birthday.

Lois was practically the only family she had left, but apparently she and Clark had booked a nonrefundable trip and they didn’t feel it was necessary to cancel and lose all that money for a one year olds birthday. Chloe scoffed as she tossed the bottle into the sink making the plastic clatter against the metal.

Oliver glanced up from the computer in his home office at the sound of things being thrown around the kitchen. He arched an eyebrow and glanced at the clock. He was pretty sure that Ethan was upstairs taking a nap, but it was possible that his son had woken up early. He finished typing out the email he was working on, sent it, and got up to go investigate what the noise was.

He walked down the hallway towards the kitchen and the sight he came across was not what he’d expected. His wife was standing in front of the sink cleaning their son’s bottles and slamming them down on the counter when she was done. Oliver pursed his lips as his eyebrows furrowed. He leaned against the doorframe and cleared his throat. “Everything okay Sidekick?” He asked lightly though it was clear everything was not okay.

Chloe paused before glancing over her shoulder and glaring at her husband. “Tell me Oliver, you’re a smart man, does it look like everything’s okay?” She asked before turning back to the sink and picking up the last bottle.

Oliver sighed. Apparently trying to diffuse the situation that way was a bad idea. He pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked further into the kitchen. He stopped right behind her, leaned forward and shut off the water before turning her around to face him. She opened her mouth and he shook his head. “No, put down the bottle please.” He said while giving her a stern look.

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes before dropping the bottle back in the sink and then glancing up at Oliver. “There, happy?” She asked as she glanced down and folded her arms over her chest, her lips falling into a slight pout.

Oliver wasn’t sure whether to laugh or frown at his wife’s behavior. “No, it’s not better; do you maybe want to tell me what has you slamming things around the kitchen? Or are you just going to stand there and sulk all afternoon?” He asked lightly as he lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

Chloe pursed her lips as she held his gaze her shoulders slumping slightly. “I just got off the phone with Lois. She and Clark aren’t coming to Ethan’s birthday party. Apparently their vacation is more important than family.” She said turning around again away from Oliver so he couldn’t see the hurt on her face.

Oliver frowned and reached out rubbing Chloe’s lower back. They’d had quite a few cancelations in the past few days and with each new one Chloe had gotten more and more upset. He couldn’t say he blamed her. Ever since she’d gotten pregnant with Ethan family had become very important to her. Not that it wasn’t before, but Chloe wanted their son to have what they never really had growing up.

She wanted him to be surrounded by their family and friends and to know that there were people around him that he could always count on. Granted Ethan wasn’t even one yet and there were a lot more years to come, but Oliver knew it was the principal of the matter. Chloe felt like if they started skipping holiday’s and birthdays now it would only be a matter of time before they stopped doing them all together.

Oliver shifted forward, leaned down brushing her hair aside and pressed a light kiss to her neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “I’m sure that’s not true Sidekick. You know Lois loves you and Ethan…Clark too.” He said softly as he pulled her tighter against him. “Ethan’s party is going to be great and you know, maybe they’ll wind up coming after all.” He said lightly. Lois and Clark were most definitely going to be at the party tomorrow if he had anything to do with it.

Chloe opened her mouth and Ethan took that moment to wake up, the baby monitor on the counter coming to life as screams came through the speaker. She sighed and turned around in Oliver’s arms. “She’s the third person that’s canceled.” She told him quietly as her chest tightened. Chloe knew it was stupid to get so worked up about a party, but it wasn’t just that.

They lived in Star City now and though she loved her life more than anything, she didn’t get to see Lois as much and the team was always running across the globe helping people. This was one of the designated days they all came together. Just like on the holidays and on their friends birthdays. Ethan was the first in what she was sure would be a large group of children in their entire circle.

Oliver’s voice pulled her from her thoughts. “Everything is going to work out,” He said as he cupped her cheeks, “I promise.” He said softly before placing a kiss on her nose. “Now go get our son before he screams up a lung. I’ll finish the dishes.”

Chloe gave him half a smile as she leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Thank you,” She whispered before cupping his cheek and kissing him again. “I love you,” She said before shifting away from him and making her way into the hallway.

Oliver grinned as he watched her go calling out that he loved her too before she disappeared upstairs. He let out a small sigh glanced at the sink and figured while Chloe was upstairs with Ethan he’d have enough time to finish up the dishes and then call a quick team meeting. Their friends would be making their way out to Star City whether they liked it or not.

 

______

 

Oliver ran a hand over his face as he sat in his office the video feeds linked up as well as the conference call system. There were voices coming from every direction and it was starting to give him a headache. Hal had stopped by a little over an hour ago and Oliver had practically begged his friend to take Chloe out of the house. So, she Ethan and Hal were currently getting the last of the decorations for tomorrow while he attempted to wrangle everyone out to Star City.

Oliver was so close to bursting that he couldn’t help shouting across the room. “Everyone shut up!” He said knocking the entire room into silence. “This meeting has one purpose and one purpose only to find out who is coming to Ethan’s party tomorrow. If you did not cancel and you will be here you can go.” He said as he glanced at the monitors where he saw Dinah, AC and Victor.

On the phone he had Clark, Lois and Bart, who spoke up quickly. “I’ll be there Bossman, I’m picking up the cake for Chloelicious.” He said and Oliver could practically hear the grin in his voice.

He nodded, “Okay, then you have a good day, we’ll see you tomorrow and thanks for helping out.” He said.

“Not a problem Bossman.” There was a slight whooshing noise in the background before the call ended and he glanced at the screen his eyebrow arched. “Seriously? All of you canceled on my wife…”

He could see Dinah glance at AC out of the corner of her eye and AC pursed his lips. Oliver frowned. “What’s going on?”

AC sighed. “Nothing, Dinah and I sort of have a mission we need to finish up,” He said quietly.

Victor chimed in a minute later. “I’ve got a job interview, things have been slow, there’s this youth center I’m trying to help out, but he woman wants to meet me tomorrow.” He said with a shrug, “I’m sorry man.”

Oliver sighed as he looked back at the phone knowing Clark and Lois were silently listening to everyone speak. “What about you two…Still sticking with the vacation excuse?” He asked. He could hear Clark sigh and mumble something. “What I didn’t hear you.”

Clark glared at his fiancé and motioned towards the phone, “Just tell him Lois.”

Oliver heard her sigh dramatically before her voice came over the phone. “We can’t come because we’re trying to get pregnant okay…and this weekend is the only time it’s going to happen this month, I’m ovulating. I’m sorry okay, but Ethan’s never going to miss us. He probably won’t even know we’re not there.” She said lightly.

Oliver made a face and ran his hand over it before sighing and leaning back. He glanced between the phone and the video feeds. “Listen to me and listen to me closely. Chloe is there for every single one of you when you need it. She does anything and everything for this team and it is important to her that her friends and family are here for our son’s birthday.” He told them his face stern.

“I shouldn’t have to walk into the kitchen and find my wife slamming bottles practically in tears because our friends can’t seem to change their plans to come out here for a few hours for one day. I don’t care what you’re all doing. Change it, postpone it, push it back, I expect to see all of you here for at least an hour tomorrow.” He said 

Clark cleared his throat before Oliver could say anything else, his face still slightly red from Lois’s words. “I just don’t understand why it’s such a big deal Oliver, like Lois said he’s only one. Why do we need to postpone a vacation to come?” He asked quietly.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “You can super speed around the globe in seconds. Go check in and then come by here for an hour it’s not going to kill you and yes you have to come because I said so,” and as soon as the words were out of his mouth everyone started talking again.

Oliver just shook his head and disconnected the video feeds while ending the phone call. He was done talking to everyone. He would move mountains for Chloe and if no one showed up then he’d go pick them up personally. Either way if their friends knew what was good for them, they’d be there.

 

______

 

Chloe stood in the kitchen her hands gently pulling the cake box open. She pushed the white cardboard lid up and smiled. The cake was perfect; Bart had done a good job picking it up. There was a gust of wind that blew through the kitchen, Chloe’s hair whirling around her face and then it was gone. She turned and glanced at the hallway, the sound of laughter coming from the other room making her smile.

She didn’t know how Oliver had managed it, but everyone showed up for the party that had been going on for about two and a half hours now. Chloe reached in and pulled out the cake carefully sliding it onto the counter as she went about arranging the candle on top. She’d been upset that morning when they were getting things ready, but once twelve o’ clock hit people started to show.

Chloe hadn’t been surprised that Hal and Bart were the first two people to show up, but she was surprised when Dinah and AC showed up since they had originally cancelled. She’d welcomed them in with open arms and Victor had followed shortly after. Lois and Clark were the last one’s to arrive, but the part that mattered was that they came and it meant the world to her.

The sound of a light clapping and a squeal got her attention. “Ma!Mamamamama!” She turned around to see Ethan in the kitchen doorway stomping his tiny sneaker clad feet as he bounced in place and grinned up at her. “Mamamamamamama,” He mumbled again and Chloe chuckled.

“Hey you, what are you doing in here? Where’s Daddy?” She asked as she bent down and opened her arms. Ethan ran towards her his tiny body wobbling at the fast pace. The sound of a light chuckle made her glance up and her face softened when she saw Oliver.

He smiled at her and nodded towards their son as he leaned against the doorframe. “The birthday boy missed his Mommy…Maybe I did too,” He said lightly as he pushed away from the doorframe and headed into the kitchen. He watched as Chloe picked up Ethan and he couldn’t help the warmth that filled his chest.

Chloe had done so many things for him over the years, given him so much, but the best thing she’d ever done for him was give him a family. Oliver didn’t think he could ever be this happy, but he was glad he was wrong.

He closed the distance between them and pressed a light kiss to her lips as he rested one hand on the small of her back. Oliver broke the kiss when his son hit him in the head making him pull back and arch an eyebrow at the one year old.

Chloe chuckled and she grinned at Oliver. “Someone’s being silly,” She teased lightly as she kissed Ethan’s head lightly. He giggled and hugged her neck as he rested his head against her. Chloe ran a hand down his back as she glanced at Oliver. “Want to bring in the cake?” She asked softly right as Ethan’s head jerked up.

“CAKE!” He screeched as he wiggled in Chloe’s arms until she put him down. He got excited and started shouting ‘cake’ as he laughed and ran out of the kitchen. Chloe’s eyes widened and she arched an eyebrow at her husband.

Oliver gave her a sheepish smile. “Lois might have been feeding him sugar.” He said before moving around her and slapping her ass. Chloe yelped and he smirked. “Tag you’re it. I got the cake go find Ethan.” He said as he glanced around the kitchen for matches to light the candle.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she made her way into the hallway and towards the living room frowning when she didn’t see anyone. She heard more laughter and followed the noise to the dining room pausing in the doorway at the sight before her. The team was seated around the table laughing and joking around as they spoke.

Lois was on the left side of the table with Ethan in her arms as she counted something on the table with him showing him how many fingers to use, Clark standing behind her watching her cousin and Ethan with a wide grin on his face. Chloe swallowed hard at the emotion that filled her chest as she glanced around the room at the people that meant the most to them. 

She felt a hand on the small of her back and it startled her out of her thoughts making her glance over her shoulder at her husband.

Oliver saw the expression on her face and he smiled warmly down on her his gaze soft as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Come on, we’ve got family waiting and cake to eat.” He said lightly as he guided her into the room making everyone look up. Oliver grinned as Ethan’s eyes widened at the cake his arms moving up and down quickly as he sat in Lois’s arms.

Chloe watched Oliver put down the cake as everyone started singing _‘happy birthday to you’_ and she reached out threading her fingers through Oliver’s wondering how they’d gotten so amazingly lucky and how she never expected to be this happy. But one thing was for sure as she watched Lois help Ethan blow out his candle, their friends clapping around them, she was glad she’d been wrong.


End file.
